fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forbidden Flame Arts
Category:Djolee5 'Forbidden Flame Arts' (御法度の火伎, Gohatto no Kagi): The Forbidden Flame Arts are a specialized type of Black Art which enables the user to wield purple, destructive flames. The Forbidden Flame Arts are surrounded by mystery and unmitigated fear. They are believed to be some of the various constructions of Lord Zeref, whilst the fact of whether or not Zeref was the cause of the existence of these spells is heavily debated amongst scholars. When utilizing the power of the Forbidden Flame Arts, the user consciously draws eternano from the environment at all times, compressing it upon their limbs, while igniting it; this simple yet efficient act results in enormously destructive purple flames which they are capable of manipulating on a whim. However, the downside to this is that any eternano drawn in by the user is eliminated and not recycled the moment that it is released as the flames, which is what gave this magic the name of Forbidden Flame Arts in the first place. It is this sinister method of 'using and extinguishing eternano' that makes it a Black Art, and thanks to the power that it possesses, the user's negative emotions are what enhances their power to the point that they can be considered some of the most powerful flames to ever exist; they will continue burning no matter what, unless the opponent is capable of using Light Magic—it is said that the purple flames will burn for a week before ceasing. Once wielded, The Forbidden Flame Arts have the tendency to cause users to be engulfed in flames. It seems that a certain vulnerability to the immense heat of the arts is required along with the skill to control their large powers, the discovery of these requirements led to theory that perhaps these arts where meant to be used alongside fire attribute slayer magic as users of those particular brands of magic are known for their invulnerability to fire. Even then the magical power required to cast these spells is large and will mostly put a strain on anyone even with their Second origin unlocked. The Arts Moving on we must now explore the two known Forbidden Flame Arts, it must be made clear that so far only three are known bu t scholars predict that others are most likely still lost. Demon’s Flame(悪魔の炎 Akuma no honō):This spell allows users to wield flames which normally only Demons could wield as the name implies.Whilst using the Demon's Flame the destructive ability of the user is increased though by how much varies from user to user.The usually form of the demons flame is a purple tinged with black though it is possible for different form of the flame to exsist.These can not be absorbed by slayers it is likely that only true demons can absorbed the magical power from these flames which will allow any users of the spell to eliminate the factor that enemies may gain an advantage through absorbing their flames. Living Flame( リビング Ribingu-en) : This spell changes the entire pysical make up of the user.The users body begins to absorb ethernano from at an accelareted pace to the point where the users entire body becomes saturated and eventually made up of ethernano. As.As forbidden flame arts draw their power from the combustion of ethernano,the living flame allows the user to ignite their entire body and literally become a living flame.Whilst in this ignited state the user can easily avoid most attacks as in a flame state they can allow attack to seemingly pass through them.Also users of the living flame have the ability to flameport,literally transport themselves in a split second however in order to do this a fire source must be at the intended destination,this ability if used in combat must be used tactically. Flame Summoning(炎 の 召喚 Honō no shōkan):??? History The Forbidden Flame Arts are to most people nothing more then an urban legend.The story goes the forbidden flame art users will only make themselves known before times of great strife and struggle,as time went on the story was dismissed and very fear it represented considered nothing more then an old wives tale,and yet the impact of the arts can still be seen,for example the desert kingdom of Desierto '''had once been a very fertile land which thrived with life but following an event know as '''The grand igntion '''the country was reduced the waste land it is today. There are entire areas of earthland where ethernano simply doesn't exists where magic simply can not be and a place where mages for the most part cannot survive.These no magic zones have been attributed to natural phenomenon but those who know of the plain know as edolas will know that earthland has infinite amounts of magic and as such no area should be without magic,so how can these no magic zones even exist.Those who have studied the Forbidden Flame Arts believe that these zones may have been the byproduct of the arts maybe even the sites of battle of several Forbidden Flame art users. If it is true that The grand Ignition '''took place why did it happen and who could have such immense mastery of the Forbidden Flame Arts to the point where the very nature of a land is changed.Forbidden Flame arts are known for the destructive power of their flames but for and entire country to be virtually destroyed it hard to beileve anyone could do so. Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Black Arts Category:Black Magic Category:Ancient Magic